


The Rover and the Spy

by Xobit



Series: Mermech'verse [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, M/M, Mermech, cross species
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Orchmech meets a Mermech</p><p>There are mentions of character death but I don't think anyone really knows him since he is obscure'ish and mentions of nameless insane orcamechs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rover and the Spy

“I found it!” Lockdown grinned nastily at Clench, and the smaller orcamech gave up his find with a snarl. 

“Good mech.” The parting shot had Clench yelling something nasty after him, but the bounty hunter couldn’t be bothered to listen. It wasn’t like the mercenary ever had anything inspirational to say. Not even when it came to insults.

The large orcamech turned the spear over in his hands, wondering how a mermech weapon had managed to get all the way here to the coastal region. The realm of the orcas. 

A spy, perhaps? They had been contacted by Megatron, the ruler of the sharkmechs, but he had been vague in his wishes… something about a kidnapping. He only knew because he had been contacted, asked if it could be done. 

Of course it could! Nothing was impossible, not even breaking into the palace of Ultra Magnus. 

“Hmm…” The spear was a delicate thing, but strong, and decorated with dusty blue shell pieces. He was looking for a dusty blue mermech then. They always decorated in their own color, convenient that! And for the spear to have ended up in Clench’s grubby hands… 

It took some snooping around, but he managed to get the general location of where the spear had been found out of Clench’s pod. He hadn’t even had to beat anyone up… surprises never seized. 

The swim was not too far, and he headed there with lazy beats of his tail. Either the mermech was already offline or he was gone, there would only, maybe, be a scent to follow, a taste, so to speak. 

Lockdown was surprised when a low murmur reached his sensitive audio shells, he ducked low to the sand and swam even more quietly then before until he reached a dip, the dip before the drop off out to the deeper ocean. Curiously poking his head over the edge, he looked down and had to forcibly offline his vocalizer. 

Wouldn’t do to whistle at the pretty little thing down there. Though he wanted to, badly. The dusty blue mermech, and had he not guessed right there!, was cussing up a storm at the deep blue before him, sitting on a small sandy ledge on the drop off. 

Lockdown didn’t know the dialect of this one’s pod, didn’t care either, the vocal tone said it all. The mermech was probably a lot more inventive then Clench too… oh frag, he was gorgeous! Settling in to watch the other avidly, Lockdown played with the spear and then, on a whim, dropped it. 

It floated down and landed tip first about three meters from the mermech, who jumped literally off the ledge and looked around, down then up. Beautiful, exotically tilted blue optics narrowed when the mech caught sight of him and Lockdown teasingly wiggled his fingers at him. 

“Mercenary!” The hiss was accented oddly, but that only made the mermech more attractive. 

“Spy!” Lockdown grinned toothily at the other and then continued. “Nice as it is to be introduced to you, darlin’, I would think a thank you was in order?” 

“Why would I ever thank you for anything!” Those pretty optics slanted over his face and down to the spear before quickly moving back to him again. Lockdown was feeling more entertained then he had been in groons.

“I dunno, maybe for bringing back your possession? Don’t bother acting like it’s not yours, darlin’… I know about mermechs and your perchance for decorating in your own colors. Did expect ta find you dead though… what a nice surprise that you ain’t!” Smirking, he pushed off the dip and shimmied down to the ledge the mermech was occupying. 

“Well… thank you!” The mermech snapped, not at all sounding thankful. He also looked watchfully at the orcamech, as if expecting an attack. 

“Aww, dalin’, that’s not nice at all. And here I came alone and everything… just wanna chat for a little while.” Lockdown smirked and then held up an arm, showing the mark of a ‘rover’ to the angry mermech. 

“I have no pod, and you have nothing to fear from me, spy. My name is Lockdown.” The mermech darted forward and reclaimed his spear, adorable! As if he was going to be much more of a threat brandishing that thing. Lockdown was nearly three times his size. 

“I recognize the markings, orca! I don’t much care for them though.” Cocking his head, Lockdown raised an optical ridge and got an angry snarl in return.

“Orcas are not to be trusted, you sweet talk and then move in for the kill.” That was a new one? Few orca pods… oh. 

“Whale killers are rare, we don’t approve of them… as little as any other species in the oceans.” Cannibals, whale killers… He hunted them with fervor when he heard of a pod who had fallen to corruption. 

“Right! And I should believe you why?” The suspicion was adorable… everything about the mermech was either exotic and attractive or adorable and attractive. 

“Because orcamechs hunt down the corrupted pods and kill them… its considered mercy killing. When the virus hits there is nothing else to be done.” Lockdown shrugged uncomfortably and raised his other arm, showing the mark of the hunter and under it the mark of the killer.

“Virus?” Still suspicious, but also still there, watching him with angry blue optics. 

“Yes, virus… or a corruption of core coding. Some family lines are prone to it, we’ve done our best not to pass it on but it doesn’t seem like we can do more than contain it.” Shrugging a little, Lockdown leaned against the rough cliff wall of the drop off, his tail hanging off the ledge… Okay, so he was displaying a little… 

“Your kin killed my caretaker… he was a whale mech, Spanner.” The mermech sounded… strange. As if he was unsure of the truth. Lockdown couldn’t blame him, really, few knew of the real reason some Orcamech pods turned killers. 

“The inventor of the current bridges? I am sorry, darlin’, I can assure you that the pod was hunted down and killed as soon as we knew they were out there.” That was about all he could say… the truth, but not a very comforting truth. 

“Yes… and it’s Devcon.” The name was delivered reluctantly, very reluctantly. Under danger of repeating himself for the hundred time, how utterly adorable! Lockdown nodded with a small, calm smile. 

“I have to swim…” Devcon… the mermech looked disgruntled and unsure. 

“I can give you proof, you know?” Lockdown knew he could, but he didn’t know why he offered it, why he suddenly felt it was important that this one mermech thought good of the orca clans, of him.

“What?” 

“I can prove to you that I am telling the truth. If you come back… You already know I am a rover. You haven’t done anything to any Orca…” It was as good as a promise, and all he dared give since it was obvious that Devcon, lovely name, wouldn’t believe an actual promise. 

The mermech wavered visibly, obviously longing for an explanation but not at all sure that he should come back. A real little hunter… 

“Here… three orns!” The snap was supposed to be confident, but it wasn’t, there was fear there. And hope. 

“Three orns.” Lockdown nodded firmly. He could get what he needed to prove himself in that time, and possibly more then he needed. 

“…” Again the mech wavered, but then he turned and swam away, and was soon swallowed by the hazy blue of the deep ocean, his own dusty blue melting into it as if he had never been… The orcamech rover huffed and blew a long, low whistle and a stream of bubbles. 

That had been one gorgeous little mermech, possibly worth giving up roving for…

Did mermechs even live in pods?

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for DeviantArt artist & author glacierSCIENCE and RuinedBloodShed
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
